1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved foot switch structure of an extension cord receptacle, and in particular, to an improved foot switch structure of an extension cord receptacle having two power indicator lamps in the switch, wherein one power indicator lamp emits light continuously, and the other power indicator lamp emits light when the control switch is in the ON state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension cord receptacles are widely used to properly solve the problem of lacking power receptacles in regular homes or workplaces when the receptacles to be used for electric appliances, bulbs hung on the trees outdoors or the outdoor works are insufficient. Therefore, extension cord receptacles become essential articles for daily use. In order to increase the use safety, one kind of extension cord receptacle provided thereon with a power switch is introduced to the market. When such extension cord receptacle is not in use, the supplied power is interrupted via the power switch so as to prevent the risk of electric shock due to an erroneous contact with the receptacle.
Although the extra power switch can improve the use safety of the extension cord receptacle, it still has some drawbacks. For example, since the power switch is a change over switch, the user should bend down to change the ON/OFF state of the change over switch by hand when the user needs to conduct or interrupt the power. Because no protective measure is taken, the hand of the user may readily incur electric shock when the change over switch is changed by hand.
Accordingly, the above-described prior art product is not a perfect design and has still many disadvantages to be solved.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional product, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an improved foot switch structure of an extension cord receptacle according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.